1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trainer for ice skaters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for ice skating have trainers been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes two ice skate assemblies mounted to rear legs and wheel member rotatably mounted to a front leg assembly that provides the necessary support for a user. Additionally, the present invention has an upper frame with two handles and brake assemblies mounted thereto that permit a user to safely skate and maintain his/her equilibrium. These features are not disclosed by the prior art and provide  a safe and novel device for practicing ice skating.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. design patent No. D420,624 issued to the inventor of the present patent application on Feb. 15, 2000 for a wheeled trainer for skating and U.S. design patent No. D433,475 also issued to the inventor of the present patent application on Nov. 7, 2000 for a wheeled trainer for skating. However, these patents differ from the present invention because the issued patents provide for wheeled designs for land skating only. The present invention includes an ice skating blade assemblies that are readily mountable and replaceably with wheeled assemblies. The present invention also includes a brake mechanism that can be actuated by the user from handles on the frame resembling those of a conventional bicycle.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.